


You Are Takeru's Tiny

by Norbez



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel), gt - Fandom, vore - Fandom
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Animal Play, Anxiety Attacks, Braids, Chocolate, Chocolate Sauce, Chocolate Syrup, Collars, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Donuts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Food Play, Hair Braiding, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hide and Seek, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Leashes, M/M, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Oral Vore, Other, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roleplay, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sobbing, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Teasing, Tiny Person, Tongues, Tsunderes, Vore, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norbez/pseuds/Norbez
Summary: You are a tiny person, and your boyfriend is Takeru Sasazuka.A series of macro/micro shorts.  There's a bit of a variety (and lots of vore).  Check the chapter names and descriptions.P.S. If there's a scenario you want to see, comment and let me know!  I'd love your feedback.
Relationships: Hoshino Ichika & Sasazuka Takeru, Hoshino Ichika/Sasazuka Takeru, Sasazuka Takeru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Sasazuka's Sweet Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasazuka and you have a night of foodplay and vore.

“Are you ready? Because I’m pretty hungry, and you look delicious down there.”

Takeru Sasazuka, your boyfriend, holds you in his hand. There’s a rare smile on his face, and it actually looks like he’s been looking forward to this. You have, too.

“I’m ready,” you tell him, sitting down on his palm and stretching your legs. You took off your clothes a while ago, and so you are exposed to him.

“Alright,” he said, reaching for the chocolate sauce. “But don’t blame me if you can’t take it.”

He acts harsh, but you know he cares about you. And if things go south, you can always use the safeword (“matcha”). But you have a feeling you won’t need it.

Sasazuka opens the bottle of chocolate sauce, and slowly brings it down. When it’s close to you, he smirks, and squirts some of the sauce onto your left leg. You gasp in surprise when it touches you—man, is it _cold_!—but still, you lean forward in anticipation.

“Looks like you want more,” your boyfriend teases you, bringing the sauce up your leg. “Such an idiot, letting me do this to you. . . Don’t you know I can’t resist sweet things?”

You watch as he finishes your left leg and moves onto your right, going quickly now. When he reaches your stomach, he empties more chocolate sauce onto it, piling it on top of your belly. Then, he retreats, putting the bottle back onto the table.

“So good looking,” he remarks, laughing and smirking. “It’s time for a taste.”

He leans down, and sticks out his tongue in an oh-so-adorable way. You smile, and watch his face approach, waiting impatiently. And then, finally, it happens.

He brings his tongue down on one of your legs, and gently starts licking upward, starting at your foot. You shiver at the wet, warm touch, and watch as he laps up the chocolate sauce, tasting both it and you. He goes surprisingly quickly, and before you know it, he’s moved onto your other leg. And wait, his tongue looks wetter now—is he drooling?

Your boyfriend reaches your belly, and you laugh at the ticklish sensations his tongue makes. But at the same time, you watch as he licks you up with clear hunger in his eyes, staring down at you with an impatient glare—the kind he gives to a dinner he’s eager to have. You’ve been reduced to food now, and soon, you’ll be in his gut.

Sasazuka licks up the chocolate sauce with ease, and then pauses for a minute, swallowing it down and looking at you with a grin. “Good to know even the stupid ones taste good,” he mocks you with a laugh. “I can’t wait to have you in my mouth.”

He lifts his hand up into the air, and doesn’t stop until you’re across from his lips. Your boyfriend doesn’t waste any time: he just says, “See you,” and then tilts his palm, opening his maw wide. 

You slide down his hand and tumble inside your boyfriend’s mouth, landing on his tongue. The organ greets you with loving licks, covering your entire body with saliva in a matter of seconds. All the while, Sasazuka lets out satisfied, “Mmm!” sounds. It makes you smile, and you love how exposed he gets when he eats you, how he can’t get enough of your taste. It’s beautiful, seeing him like this.

All too soon, the licking stops, and the tongue nudges you toward your boyfriend’s throat. You quickly comply, crawling to the back, and as you reach it, you turn to take one more look at the outside world. You can see your kitchen through the gap in Sasazuka’s teeth, and it thrills you that one swallow will take that sight away. Any second now, he will—

 _Gulp!_ There’s no warning from your boyfriend; he simply swallows you down like the food you are, sucking you inside his throat. The esophagus clamps tight around your body as you slide further and further, and you know that outside, your presence is creating quite a bulge. You let yourself be taken for the ride, heart beating in anticipation as the throat forces you downward. Soon you’ll be at your favorite place, the best place in the world. You can’t wait.

Reaching it always comes as a surprise. Your legs suddenly poke out into the open air, and then, the throat ejects you, making you free-fall. You only travel a short distance down, and land at the bottom of Sasazuka’s stomach with a small _splash_. After a moment, you sit up, and take in your surroundings.

He has a small belly—it’s a wonder he can fit all those donuts in here—but it’s a beautiful one. Red walls surround you, pulsing and gurgling. The stomach lets out little growls and small sounds every once in a while, and juices gather at the floor. Your boyfriend’s gut is seemingly the total opposite of his personality: a gentle, slow place, in no hurry to break you down.

You go up to the stomach wall and lean against it with a happy sigh. Outside, you hear Sasazuka’s voice. “You made a good snack, I suppose,” he says. “So you can stay in there and fill me up. That’s all you’re good for, after all.”

You smile. In around an hour, he’ll spit you back up, and say he “couldn’t let his favorite snack waste away in there”. There will be a nice bath for you, and then some snuggles on the couch.

But for now, you lean against the belly walls, listening to the low growls, and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maccha" being the safeword is taken from these amazing headcanons by wynterelle: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802068/chapters/63645523


	2. Oral From Your Giant Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sasazuka settle in for some oral sex and unexpected, but welcoming, vore.

Another night, another encounter. You always look forward to these.

Your giant boyfriend picks you up and places you in his palm. “Well, pet?” he asks you. “Are you ready?”

You nod, and he smiles evilly. “You’re going to regret this.”

Sasazuka leans down and plants a kiss on your stomach, his lips filling up the entire space. You let out a small laugh at the ticklish sensation, and smile, loving his affection. He continues smooching your body, going up to your chest and down to your legs, until you’re completely covered with his kisses. When his lips go away, you let out a sad whine.

“Geez, what a needy little pet you are,” Sasazuka says, sighing in supposed exasperation. “I suppose I’ll have to give you what you want. . . Spread your legs.”

You obey, and then lie down on his hand, waiting. He pauses for a moment (likely to tease you with the anticipation) before he begins.

Your boyfriend leans down and sticks out his tongue, then gently runs the tip of it across your privates. You gasp at the sensation—fuck, the first touch is always so good!—and lean into it, wanting more. And oh, does he give you more.

He lick you slowly at first, and only with the tip, running it between your legs and sending pleasure up your body. But soon enough, he’s using more of his tongue, covering a wider area, and he goes faster, ravaging your privates with that wet organ. The oral fucking reduces you to happy moans, and you scream on the hand, barely able to keep up.

Sasazuka pays that no mind, and continues licking, teasing your most sensitive parts with playful ease. “S-Shit,” you manage to say between cries, as you get closer and closer to climax. But before you can say anything else, another prod of his tongue shuts out your words and makes you gasp. You can’t take it in any longer. . . You’re going to. . .!

You orgasm then and there, ejaculation leaving your privates and spraying on his tongue. Panting, you watch as the organ delivers one last, loving lick, and then it retreats. Sasazuka leans his head back, giving you space to breathe, and you watch him swallow your ejaculation, a smile on his face.

“You taste good down there,” your boyfriend teases. “But I’d much rather have all of you.” He pats his belly with his other hand. “You up for it, poochie?”

You nod eagerly. Relaxing in his stomach sounds like a great end to such an experience—how can you refuse?

“Great.” He brings his hand up to his mouth and opens wide. This time, instead of dumping you in, he plucks you up with his other hand, and places you gently on his tongue. His lips close behind you, and then he begins the taste test.

Sasazuka’s tongue laps up your body slowly, tenderly running across your skin. You smile, and realize that he’s probably being so gentle with you so you can catch you breathe a bit more—but he would never admit it. You smile knowingly as you are tasted, loving your boyfriend even more for this.

Soon enough, you’re drenched in drool, and the tongue goes underneath you. It lifts you up and pushes you backwards, to his throat. With a powerful swallow, you’re sucked into his esophagus, and are headed toward Saszuka’s stomach.

You close your eyes as you travel downward, heart beating in anticipation. “Such a good flavor. . . It almost makes up for your stupid brain,” your boyfriend mocks you, turning you on even more. “Soon, you’ll be where you belong.”

And he’s right. Before you know it, you reach the end of the esophagus and fall into his small belly. You stand up inside of it, smiling at the belly greets you with grumbles and groans, the walls gently shaking around you. This is nice.

“There we go,” Sasazuka says. “You tasted good, snack. Settle in, because I’m not letting you out anytime soon.”

You smile and sit against the stomach walls, closing your eyes. He’ll spit you out in an hour—you’re pretty sure he sets a timer, just for you—but for now, you just want to rest.

Lulled by the soothing stomach, you soon fall asleep.


	3. Comforting Your BF After A Late-Night Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru has a panic attack in the middle of the night.
> 
> Cross-posted to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977231/chapters/65847988

The sound of your boyfriend startling wakes you up. On his bedside table, you stir in your little bed, the one he made for you (he even hand-stitched the blankets), and turn over, trying to get back to sleep. But then you hear the way he’s breathing. The way he’s starting to sound panicked. . .

You bolt up, running across the table and jumping, grabbing the lamp’s chain and clicking on the light. Sure enough, Sasazuka is wide awake, and his face is twisted into a fearful expression, one that means he’s having a flashback. You hop onto the bed and run to his side, finding his twitching hand and holding onto his finger, letting him know you’re here. He’s told you in the past that it grounds him, and you rub his palm gently.

You hear your boyfriend take several deep breaths, in and out. A moment later, the twitching stops, and his breathing becomes quiet. You look over at his face, and see him smiling sadly at you. “I’m alright now,” he says. “Thank you.”

You nod and walk up to Sasazuka, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, and then hugging him, wrapping your arms around his face. “I’m here,” you say. He brings his hand up and gently pulls you close, petting your head with one finger.

Finally, he lets you go, and you back away, giving him space. “It’s late,” he finally says, running a hand through his aqua hair. “Let’s just get back to sleep.”

“Alright,” you say, walking back and hopping back onto the bedside table.

You reach for the lamp’s chain, but hesitate, turning back to your boyfriend. He gives you a reassuring smile, and says, “Goodnight. Thank you.” It seems like he’s ok—that’s good. You nod to him, and then turn off the light.

You climb back into bed and lie down, closing your eyes. Soon, you and Sasazuka are fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see enough fics discuss Sasazuka's PTSD, so here's a chapter about that. This is coming from a writer with PTSD btw.


	4. The Braid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You braid Takeru's hair.
> 
> Something short and fluffy before we return to the naughty stuff. :3

One lazy Saturday, your boyfriend is lying in bed, reading a book, and you’re lying next to him, near his head. You glance over at him, watching him turn page after page (Sasazuka is an amazingly fast reader); then, your eyes drift to his sea green hair, and you get an idea.

You stand up and walk over to it, sitting down and stroking his hair for a moment. Now, how to style it. . .? Finally, you settle on making a braid. So you separate a portion of his hair, and then begin, sinking into a relaxing concentration as you intertwine the strands.

Takeru’s laugh jolts you out of your thoughts, and you look up. “What are you doing back there?” he teases. “You’re not messing up my hair, are you, dumb-butt?”

“Um. . .”

Before you can say anything, he reaches into the nightstand and takes his hand mirror from the drawer, looking into it. You turn red as he sees the tiny braid that now sticks up on his head. “I can take it out!” you quickly say, waiting for his reaction. “Sorry, I should have asked you first. . .”

Then you see his face, and are surprised to see a faint blush on his cheeks. “No . . . it’s fine,” he says, putting the mirror away and lying back down. He reaches out his hand, and you let him pull you closer; he turns and kisses you on the cheek, his lips covering your entire face. “I like it.”

“R-Really?” you blurt out, smiling.

“Of course, idiot,” he says, snickering. He puts his head back down on the pillow, and says, “You can keep going, if you really want to.”

Hearing that delights you, and you immediately get to work, humming as you separate more of his hair.

By the end of the night, your boyfriend has a few more braids. He even keeps them in when he goes in for work the next day—though apparently Enomoto laughed out loud when he saw them. That guy got a good verbal slashing from Takeru. . .


	5. Takeru On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru doms you, his pet, and orders you to give him a handjob. He gives you one in return, and then, he eats you.

Your giant boyfriend smirks down at you, holding up your tiny collar. You are kneeling on his bed, naked, but he is currently standing, still clothed and towering over you. “You ready, poochie?” he asks.

You nod. “Yes, master.”

“Good pet. Now, hold still. . .”

Sasazuka gets down on the floor, so you two are eye level. Then he leans forward and opens the collar, stretching it across both hands. “Raise your head, and don’t move,” he orders. You obey, lifting your chin as high as you can.

Your boyfriend’s massive hands get nearer and nearer, and he carefully brings the collar around your neck—just the texture of it hitting your skin is enough for you to shiver, and you feel yourself entering subspace already. He straps it around you with a _click_ , and then his fingers retreat—though not before giving you a little pet on your head. 

You blush as he gives you scritches, and when you look up, you see a look of smug satisfaction on his face. “My little poochie is so easily pleased,” he teases you, laughing. “To think I have a whole night of fun in store for you. . .”

He reaches into his back pocket, and pulls out the new toy you talked about: a tiny leash to go along with the collar! You smile happily, and his hands return, strapping the leash on you with another _click_. Takeru can’t resist giving you another pet, and you sigh, leaning into it, loving the way it feels.

“My my, such a happy little poochie,” he says to you, tugging the leash—the pull makes you gasp, and your heart skips a beat. “I can’t wait to have you follow my commands tonight. But first. . .”

He rises from the floor and looks down at you, smirking. Then he begins to strip.

He undresses slowly, teasingly, unstrapping his suspenders and loosening his tie, then unbuttoning his shirt, all while keeping eye contact with you. With a grin, he removes his shirt and shows off his chest: though he’s not the most muscular guy around, it’s still a very pleasant sight, and you swallow, anticipating what will come next.

He unzips his pants and gradually takes them off. Then his boxers are removed, and there it is: that cock you love so much, out in the open at last. You blush, already looking forward to pleasing it.

“Looks like I’ve embarrassed my poor pet,” Takeru teases, walking closer. He sits down on the bed, careful not to jostle you around. “Don’t worry, poochie. I won’t tell anyone . . . probably.”

You blush redder, a delighted tingle making its way up your spine at that thought. “Now, where were we?” your boyfriend continues. “Ah, I remember.” He lies on the bed, then picks up the leash and tugs it, giving just the slightest pull. “I need an obedient dog who can pleasure my cock. What do you say? Will you please your master?”

“Yes!” you exclaim, not hesitating for even a moment.

“Yes who?”

“Yes, master!”

“Good pet.” He sits up, then, after making sure you’re ready for it, he gently scoops you up, holding you in his palm with one hand hovering over you. He then lies back down, and brings you over to his stomach, which you are placed on top of. “Do well, and you’ll be rewarded, poochie,” he tells you. “Now get going.”

“Yes, master!”

You stand up on Sasazuka’s belly, and feel him hold onto the leash with one hand, bringing his other hand around to the side, so he can catch you in case you slip and fall. For a moment you just listen, hearing a feeling him breathe in and out, catching the sound of his gut gurgling below your feet. Then, you get to work,

You reach down and run one hand along the side of his cock, stroking it gently at first, easing him into it. “Ah . . . good pet,” your boyfriend says. “Keep going.”

You obey, and start to speed up your strokes, going faster now and speeding up the handjob. You also hit his dick a few times, putting quite a bit of force into it—Takeru likes it a little rough, after all. Each time, a little cry leaves his mouth, and you blush, unable to hold back your smile. His grip on the leash gets tighter. . .

You bring your other hand into it, running both up and down his penis, making sure you use both your palms and your fingers while stroking. It doesn’t take long for your boyfriend to get quite the erection, and precum spurts from his cock, dripping down onto your hands. It’s always such a pleasure to get him this worked up.

You keep going, hearing him moan behind you. “Good pet,” Takeru manages to say between cries. “Almost there. . .” Smirking, you slap his dick with both hands, and he shouts, tugging at the leash. “Again!” You obey, and hit him once more, putting more power into it; he tugs harder. “Fuck. . .!” he exclaims. “I’m going to. . .!”

He cums then and there, semen squirting from his penis and spraying all over your tiny body. You welcome it, and listen to Sasazuka catch his breath. “Let me clean up my little pet,” he finally says, and you hear him sit up. “I’ve wanted to taste you tonight, anyway. . .”

You are gently plucked up by your shoulders, and your boyfriend spins around as he carries you, stopping when you’re close to his lips. He opens his mouth, giving you a glimpse into that handsome maw, and his tongue sticks out. Then, he gives you a nice, long lick, wiping away the semen on your legs. It tickles, and you can’t help but laugh.

“Don’t squirm too much, stupid,” Takeru orders you, and you do your best to hold still as he cleans his cum off of you. His tongue washes over you bit by bit, and you lean into his licks, panting with arousal. When he finishes, you’re almost disappointed—it always feels good, being sampled like that. . .

“Don’t look so sad,” he says, laughing. “It’s your turn now, after all.”

He brings you to his other hand, gently setting you down on his palm. “Spread your legs, pet,” he orders you. “It’s time for your handjob.”

“Yes, master,” you say. You obey him, then lie down and wait. Finally, his finger approaches, and it comes down, bringing a delicate stroke to your privates when it reaches you.

You moan pleasurably, feeling his skin press against your delicate parts, stimulating you immensely. “Does my poochie want more?” Sasazuka asks, pressing juuuuust a bit harder. At the same time, he pulls on the leash—you notice that as he strokes you with his middle finger, he’s holding the leash between his thumb and forefinger. This will make an excellent combination, you’re sure. . .

“More, please, master!” you beg, unable to control yourself.

Your boyfriend laughs. “Such a needy little dog. Alright, be patient. I’ll give you what you want.”

He strokes your privates with his massive finger, covering such a wide area your arousal immediately jumps a few levels. You lean into his hand, loving letting him touch you like this, feeling exposed and open in the best way. Your giant boyfriend twists and turns his finger to vary things up, and you cry out.

He continues with the handjob (fingerjob?), switching from using the whole tip of his finger to just part of it, then back again, rubbing against you and teasing you immensely. As he does this, he tugs the leash hard, only building up your arousal more. Your orgasm climbs and climbs, until you finally can’t take it anymore.

You scream, and climax into his finger, feeling a wave of pleasure wash over you. It’s a beautiful moment, and when it’s over you pause, catching your breath. Takeru lets go of the leash and lifts up his finger, licking it seductively. Then, his tongue traces over his lips.

“You know, I’m still hungry for you, if you’re up for it,” he says. “What do you think?”

“Yes, master!” you blurt out, unable to stop yourself.

Your boyfriend laughs. “You didn’t even hesitate.” You blush, and he smiles, unclipping the leash. “Well, I’m glad I can please you, poochie. Let’s get you down the hatch.”

You smile, and he brings you up to his mouth, opening wide and sticking out his tongue. When he gets there, he orders you, “Come on, snack. Get in.”

“Yes, master.” You get on all fours and crawl inside of his mouth, feeling the atmosphere change from the dry, calm air of the room, to the wet, moist innards of Takeru’s maw. Climbing onto his tongue is like getting on a slimy, wet cushion, the way it slightly intents when you put pressure onto it. When all of you is on the organ, he closes his lips behind you, sealing you inside.

He laps you up, his tongue splashing saliva onto your skin as it glazes over you. You smile, leaning into the licks, and when he prods your collar, it makes you shiver—even in here, _especially_ in here, you belong to him. Perhaps in the greatest way his ownership of you could be shown: by being his food.

Finally, he brings his tongue underneath you, lifting you up, and then tilts it, sliding you toward his throat. Your legs fall into the entrance of the esophagus, and with a _gulp_ , all of you is sucked inside. The cylindrical cavern greets you with squeezes, pushing against your body as you travel downward, inch by inch. It’s only a matter of time. . .

Your body enters Sasazuka’s stomach with a _pop_ , and you fall into the belly, landing on the wet, gurgling floor. You stand up, and walk to the wall, sinking against it and feeling fluid run down your body. With a sigh, you relax inside his gut, the place you love the most.

“Mmm, you were as tasty as always, poochie,” your boyfriend says. “I’ll let you rest in there a while. Consider it a reward for being such a good pet.”

You murmur your thanks, and lean against the wall, closing your eyes. Still feeling the collar around your neck, you soon fall asleep.


	6. Crying And Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a bad day. Sasazuka comforts you.

You bury your face in your hands, still crying. This has been a really bad day so far, and everything is going to shit.

You hear the key jiggling in the door, and turn around as Takeru enters the apartment. He looks around, and finds you on the bedside table. “There you are, stupid,” he says, sitting on the bed and giving you a smile. “I’ve been planning out our night, and—”

That’s when he sees your face. He frowns, and asks (more gently than you would’ve expected), “What happened?”

Just that question is enough to release a new wave of tears, and you sniffle, wiping your face. “Hey, hey,” your boyfriend says, reaching for you. “You need a hug?”

You nod, and he gently scoops you up with both hands, letting you rest on his palm, and brings you to his chest. “There, there,” he whispers, pressing you gently against him, his massive hand embracing your body.

You can’t hold it anymore, and start sobbing into his shirt, your tears wetting his tie. Sasazuka doesn’t say anything; he just holds you, letting you be sad. His warm hand hugs you, gently pressing your body against him, letting you know that he’s got you. You remain in that position for quite a while, and let it all out.

Finally, you run out of tears to cry, and you rub your eyes, then rest on his chest for a moment, feeling tired. You listen to his heartbeat, letting it comfort you as you start to feel just a little bit better.

“Good?” your boyfriend asks.

“Yeah, I think so,” you say, looking up at him. “Thanks.”

He chuckles. “Idiot. I can’t let my poochie stay sad.” He gently pets your head with one finger, stroking your hair and making you let out a contented sigh. “I’ll tell you what: let’s put on one of your favorite movies and just relax tonight. What do you think?”

You frown. “But your plans. . .?”

He shrugs. “Plans change, don't they?”

You smile. That makes you really happy. “Thanks.”

He laughs. “Don’t thank me yet. We have to find the movie first. . .”

And so you both end up cuddling on the couch, with you sitting on his leg as you watch the movie. Thanks to him, you know things are going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed something self-indulgent, so enjoy!


	7. Crying And Cuddles Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to the previous chapter. You still feel bad about yourself, and Sasazuka reassures you.

It’s your favorite movie—you know that. But as you’re watching, your mind keeps drifting to what happened today, and how much you fucked up. You feel like a bad person, like you could have prevented everything, like everything _should_ be alright, but thanks to you, it’s not.

Sasazuka feels your twitching on his leg and looks down. When he sees your face, he frowns. “You look distressed, poochie,” your boyfriend says, pausing the movie. “Are you ok?”

You shake your head. “Things are just . . . really hard,” you admit, letting out a heavy sigh. “And I feel like it’s all my fault.”

“I’m sure it’s not,” he assures you.

“How do you know?”

“Because statistically, bad things come from outside forces,” Takeru replies, chuckling. “I’m sure whatever happened wasn’t your fault.”

That does make you feel better. . . But then, you pause. “And what if it _was_ my fault?” you ask hesitantly. “What if I fucked up, and I’m a terrible person, and. . .!”

“Hey, hey.” He reaches down and gently pokes the back of your head. “Sounds like your brain is on overdrive. You’ll blow a fuse that way.”

You nod, and he gently pets your hair. “I don’t know what happened, but you’re not a terrible person, stupid,” he says with a laugh. “I would know if I was dating a terrible person, wouldn’t I?”

That was true, you can’t deny that. And still your thoughts nag at you, pressing you into a corner and making you feel like shit.

“If you want to talk through what happened, we can do that, but we don’t have to,” Sasazuka says. “What do you need from me, pet?”

You swallow, hard, and try not to cry again as your brain screams at you. “I need you to keep telling me that I’m not a horrible person,” you manage to say. “And that things are going to be ok.”

“Well, that’s easy, dumb-butt,” he says with a gentle laugh. Then he sees your face, and turns more serious. Continuing to pet your hair, he says, “I don’t know what happened, but it sounds like you made some kind of misstep. These things happen. And I know they can be hard. But there’s nothing horrible about you just because you made a mistake.”

You start crying again, out of gratitude this time. Sasazuka says to you, “You’re going to be alright. You’re a strong person. And I know you’ll take whatever happened to you and use it to form a better self.”

You nod, wiping away your tears. “Thanks, I needed that,” you admit.

“I know, idiot,” Takeru teases you.

“I’m sorry,” you say to him.

“For what?” 

He sounds confused. You shrug. “For offloading my problems onto you, I guess. I feel guilty.”

“We’re a team,” he says firmly. “Your problems are my problems. You don’t have to feel bad about needing someone to care for you.”

You nod. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, pet.”

He stops stroking your hair, and asks, “How are you feeling now?”

“A little better,” you tell him truthfully.

“Good.” He pauses, then asks, “Did you want to continue watching the movie? Or would you rather do something else?”

“. . . Let’s keep watching,” you say. You smirk, and then say in a teasing voice, “I want to see what happens.”

Takeru laughs. “You’ve seen this film a dozen times! How can you not know that the main characters—”

“Whoa, spoilers!” You laugh. “Don’t get ahead of us.”

“Fine, fine.” He smiles, and picks up the television remote. “Let’s keep watching.”

And so the two of you sit together, and watch the rest of the film. Halfway through, you get up and move further up his leg, so that you’re leaning against his chest. Sasazuka notices this and smiles, giving you more scritches on the head.

You’re glad he’s here to reassure you.


	8. Feeding His Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru stuffs you, then vores you.

“Are you ready, stray dog? Because I can’t wait to feed you.”

You’re currently sitting on Sasazuka’s desk, looking up at him. “I’m ready,” you tell him, nodding. 

He gives you a smirk, and pets your hair with one finger. “Good. Then let’s get going.”

Sasazuka brings his hand behind you. “Sit back and relax,” he tells you, giving you a smile. “I’m going to treat you right, understand?”

You nod eagerly, and lean against his fingers, feeling his warm skin against your back. “Good pet,” your boyfriend says. “Now, I know you’re hungry. So this should be good. . .”

He picks up one of his donuts and tears off a piece, then holds it out to you. “Open wide, poochie,” he orders. You obey him, letting your mouth fall open, and when he brings the food in front of your face (it’s big enough to crowd your vision quite a bit), you take a bite.

“Good pet,” your boyfriend says. “Keep going.”

You continue to take bites of the donut piece, chewing and swallowing at a steady pace. It’s actually quite relaxing, being with Takeru like this, and you find yourself smiling as you eat. It takes quite a while, but you finally finish the donut piece, gulping down the last bit of it.

“Excellent.” Your boyfriend gives you a bright smile. “I knew you were hungry, pet. Are you ready for some more?”

You nod, and he tears off some more of the donut, offering it to you. “Eat up,” he orders.

And so you do, falling into a relaxing rhythm yet again as you take bite after bite. The more you eat, the more your stomach starts to fill up, tightening your waistline. Sasazuka sees this, and he grins.

“Almost satisfied, I see,” he says, bringing one of his fingers down. “Let me help you with that.”

He smiles and strokes your plumped-up tummy, his fingertip covering your entire stomach and rubbing it in soothing circles. You sigh, feeling relaxed as he pampers you, continuing to eat the donut he’s offered. By the time you finish it, you’re feeling pretty full: your stomach’s nice and tight, and you really couldn’t eat one more bite.

“Looks like you’re all fattened up,” Sasazuka says. He laughs. “They say you shouldn’t feed a stray dog, but . . . I just couldn’t resist.

“Besides, now that you’re nice and plump, I get to feed on you.”

The fingers you were leaning on move quickly, roughly scooping you up so that you’re laying flat on his hand. Your boyfriend carries you upward, and you can feel the wind rushing past as he brings you toward his mouth. When he stops, you’re across from his lips, and you start to sit up, already anticipating what will come next.

“Don’t move,” Takeru commands you, and you stop, lying back down on his hand. “I want to try my food first. . .”

He leans down and sticks out his tongue, then begins to lick you. The wet, warm organ starts at your legs and slowly works its way up your body, tasting you bit by bit. When he reaches your midsection, he briefly teases your privates with the tip of his tongue, poking them before moving onto the rest of you. His tongue washes over your full stomach, then your chest, before finally retreating.

“For a stray, you got a decent flavor,” Sasazuka says, smirking. “Let’s get you down the hatch.”

Before you can react, he throws you inside his maw, tossing you in like a piece of candy—his tongue catches you, then smothers you with licks. You smile, leaning into the tasting, and the organ roughly and quickly laps you up. It gives special focus to your plumped-up stomach, covering that area with drool, and you blush, feeling like a good snack.

All too soon, the tasting stops, and the tongue picks you up, shoving you to the back of your boyfriend’s mouth. And then, a _gulp_ forces you inside his tight, squeezing throat, pulling you into the cylindrical space. The esophagus slowly pushes you downward, squeezing around your entire body, and your heart pounds as you head toward his stomach.

Finally, you reach it. The throat pushes you into the open air, and you fall to the floor of the stomach with a _splash_. Smiling, you crawl over to the nearest wall of the belly, sighing with contentment. You take a moment to listen to the grunts and growls of Sasazuka’s gut, which makes the floor rumble, ever so slightly—it calms you, makes you feel safe.

“Mmmm. . . You tasted good, pet,” your boyfriend says. “A plumped-up little dessert, just for me. . . You shouldn’t have. Now, you’re not going anywhere, so just settle in and relax.”

You do just that, closing your eyes as you lean against the stomach wall. Your hands land on your full belly, and you smile, glad you were such a sweet treat for Takeru today.

Soon enough, you’re fast asleep.


	9. Hide and Seek and Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You roleplay a game of hide-and-seek, where when Takeru finds you, he gets to sweeten up and eat you.

“I’ll find you eventually, snack. You’ll see.”

You hear your boyfriend’s footsteps in the distance as he stomps around the apartment, bringing loudness to every step. Knowing him, he’s doing it on purpose—trying to intimidate you. You can’t help but smile, because you won’t be intimidated that easily.

When you asked for this roleplay scenario, Sasazuka certainly was surprised. But the more you explained, the more he warmed up to it, and by the end, there was a smirk on his face. “Sounds good to me, stupid,” he said, laughing. “But don’t blame me if you regret this decision. I can’t wait to claim you. . .”

And so here you are, hiding from Takeru as he tries to find you. You’ve chosen a good spot, too: underneath his computer desk, tucked deep in the mess of wires. You had to fight off a few dust bunnies on your way here, but it was totally worth it, because there’s no way your boyfriend can find you no—

Shit. Peeking through the wires, you can see that he’s coming this way! You back away from the tiny gap you’ve been looking through, and watch his movements carefully.

Sasazuka stands straight for a long moment—he’s probably looking atop his desk, but you’re not there, ha! But then he bends down, and you try to hold your breath. Surely he can’t find you back he—

“I can hear you breathing, pet,” he says, smirking. He reaches out a hand, and searches through the wires, trying to locate you. “Now, come out. Don’t you know it’s dangerous back there, idiot?”

Defeated, you walk toward his hand, and let your boyfriend feel you. He quickly plucks you up and out, and a moment later, you are sitting on his palm. “Found you, poochie,” he teases. “That wasn’t so hard. And now I get to sweeten you up for my stomach.”

Takeru walks to the kitchen, and then says, “Strip, now.” You obey, taking of your clothing, and he puts it on the countertop, out of reach. “Good pet. Now lie down.” You do so, laying flat on his palm, feeling his fingers brush against the back of your head. “Excellent.”

He reaches into the refrigerator and takes out the whipped cream can, smiling. With a smirk, he brings it closer to you, until it’s hovering just above your body, nearly blocking out all the light. “I’m going to make you nice and sweet,” Sasazuka teases. “Just the way I like it. Try not to move.”

The spray of whipped cream from the can startles you, partly because of the sound, and partly because of the stuff that sprays out of the can and hits your body, cold from its time in the fridge. Takeru starts at your legs and goes up, covering your body with cream and only leaving your head untouched. When he’s done, you can barely see in front of you thanks to the mound on your chest.

“There we go,” your boyfriend murmurs. “Let’s see how my poochie tastes now that they’re flavored up.”

He leans down, his head blocking out the light now, and sticks out his tongue. Then he begins to sample you.

Sasazuka starts at your legs, lapping up the whipped cream and tasting your skin by extension, his tongue skimming over it and covering you with saliva. He slowly makes his way up, coming up to your knees, then your thighs, until he finally reaches your stomach. He doesn’t acknowledge your privates this time aside from a teasing poke—it seems he’s truly intent on tasting you.

You watch in amazement as more of the whipped cream disappears into his mouth, and in a matter of seconds, there’s none left on your body. When he finishes, and brings his head back up, you look into his eyes. They are filled with ravenous hunger, and when you look down, you can see drool escaping from the corner of his mouth. Fuck, he really wants you, doesn’t he?

After the final licks, your boyfriend gives you a smile, and slowly licks his lips. “You taste exquisite, poochie,” he says, plucking you with his other hand and bringing you up to his mouth. “I just have to have you. See you on the other side.”

He opens his maw wide, and you stare into his mouth, watching his drool-covered tongue and dripping teeth. Then, before you can react, he tosses you inside, and you land on the tongue with a _splash_. You turn towards the light and watch as the mouth seals shut in front of you.

Takeru’s mouth is a cavernous, moist place, filled with dripping drool that splashes onto your skin. You get even wetter when his tongue starts licking you, teasing you with a ravenous taste test. It always feels good, being sampled like this, and from the, “Mmmm,” sounds that echo around the mouth, it sounds like your flavor is quite excellent. That makes you smile—you love tasting good for Takeru.

Your boyfriend doesn’t waste any time. When he’s done licking you, he quickly shoves you to the back of his throat and sucks you in with a strong _gulp_. You are sealed in his esophagus, traveling down to his stomach—just where you like to be.

A few moments later, you reach it, popping out of the throat and landing at the bottom of his small belly. Smiling, you go to one of the walls and lean against it, waiting for Sasazuka’s final zinger.

“Looks like I won that game of hide-and-seek,” he mocks you. “You should choose a better spot next time, pet. For now, you can hide away inside of me.”

That sounds like quite the comforting thought. You smile and close your eyes, and soon, you are asleep.


End file.
